You're My Slave
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengan kinerja otak dan otot milik Hinata Hyuuga. Tetapi ketika diberi sebuah perintah tubuhnya kontan saja bergerak untuk melakukan perintah tersebut tanpa disadarinya. Dan ternyata dibalik semua itu penyebabnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sang raja emperor yang membuat Hinata kontan tidak berkutik. Well, Lets figure it out!


"Apa kalian punya kamus?"

"B-biar kupinjamkan u-untukmu."

"Seseorang bisa ambilkan peta dunia di perpustakaan?"

"A-aku bisa."

"Bisa ambilkan penghapus papan tulis."

"B-baik."

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut nampak sangat cekatan mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut dengan rok seragam sekolah. Di kedua tangannya terdapat kamus oxford tebal beserta peta yang digulung rapi yang baru diambil dari perpustakaan. Dan disini gadis tersebut masih nampak berusaha mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang dipegang teman satu kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" suara perempuan berambut coklat dan bercepol dua kontan membuat gadis bernama Hinata tersebut berbalik, "Apa kamu harus melakukan semua itu sendirian?"

Hinata mengedipkan mata abu-abu tersebut beberapa kali sebelum menyadarinya, "E-eh? G-gomen s-sepertinya s-sudah kebiasaan Sakura-chan."

Senyum kecil hadir disana. Membuat Sakura menghela napas berat dan kemudian membantu sahabatnya tersebut dengan mengambil kamus tebal bahasa Inggris dengan pengertian bahasa Inggris tersebut. Heran saja bagaimana bisa gadis berambut indigo dengan perawakan mungil tersebut sering sekali menawarkan diri dengan suka rela membantu temannya mengambilkan sesuatu. Padahal dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga tentu saja membuat Hinata tidak perlu bersusah payah mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Apalagi dalam tahap seperti ini Hinata termasuk mengkhawatirkan.

"Hinata kamu kenapa suka sekali mengerjakan tugas orang lain? Bukan karena hobimu kan?"

Hinata terdiam sebelum wajahnya memucat tidak ketara, "Ano... E-eto..."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sahabat baiknya ini, "Nanti saat kamu sudah masuk _Kotou gakkou_ kurangi kebiasaan ini. Di Kyoto sana belum tentu ada yang akan membantumu."

Hinata mengangguk, "H-ha'i. Sakura-chan t-tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Sepertinya sih. Karena sesungguhnya ada alasan kenapa Hinata memiliki kebiasaan seperti ini bahkan sampai tidak berubah hingga dia beranjak di kelas 3 _Chugakkou_. Dan semua berawal dari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang selalu mempunyai aura superior yang kuat. Yang tidak akan pernah salah apapun yang diperbuatnya karena dia selalu benar.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke/Which Basket Ball Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Inspired from My Egoist Teacher © Shiiba Nana**

**You're my Slave © Tsubasa Dioz**

**I don't own nothing for this fanfiction. Just have fun to unleash my imagination**

**Warning: Chara OOC (maybe), Typo's, Little bit AU, and don't like don't read. I already warned you.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kita berputar kembali alasan kenapa Hinata Hyuuga menjadi seperti ini. Mari kita ulang kembali masa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata, rumah yang Hinata tinggali selama di Tokyo untuk meneruskan sekolah dasarnya yang tanggung untuk dipindahkan. Saat itu Hyuuga Hiashi dipindah tugaskan ke Kyoto karena urusan pekerjaan. Namun memindahkan Hinata yang baru saja masuk _Chugakkou_ membuatnya dengan berat hati menitipkan sulung perempuannya kepada saudara kembarnya Hizashi. Tentu saja Hizashi menerima Hinata yang sudah seperti anak perempuannya sendiri untuk tinggal disana. Setidaknya biarkan Hinata menamatkan masa sekolah Juniornya di Tokyo lagi pula pendidikan di kota besar ini sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi pendidikannya dan dia juga tidak perlu meragukan pengawasan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Dan semuanya kisah ini berawal saat Neji membawa teman sekolahnya dari Teikou. Mata kelabu keunguan tersebut berkedip beberapa kali saat pertama melihat rambut merah seterang bara api tersebut. Belum lagi manik mata yang sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Heterokrom berbeda warna yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah dengan keberanian apa, atau malah putus asa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, Hinata menatap langsung mata berwarna emas dan merah tersebut. Hingga sebuah senyum miring tercipta di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ambilkan aku teh." Dan kata pertama yang keluar dari pemuda itu adalah sebuah perintah absolut.

"B-baik." Dengan segera Hinata berlari ke dapur dan menyiapkan teh yang diinginkan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hinata-chan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Neji bertanya saat melihat adik sepupu yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya itu nampak sibuk di dapur.

"M-membuat teh Nii-san."

"Untuk siapa?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Hng –untuk t-temanmu Nii-san." Ragu Hinata menjawab.

"Maksudmu Akashi-san? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Hinata-chan." Neji menepuk pelan kepala adik sepupunya tersebut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "B-bukan masalah b-besar Nii-san."

Bagaimana manapun yang namanya tamu juga akan dihidangkan teh. Maka Hinata tetap memasang senyum _innocent_-nya saat memberikan teh tersebut diatas meja. Dimana pemuda yang diketahui bernama Seijuurou tersebut duduk diatas sofa dengan aura intimidasi yang terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Walau kemudian senyum di wajahnya luntur ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu.

"S-silakan tehnya." Tergagap seperti biasa.

Cepat-cepat Hinata beranjak dari ruang tamu dengan nampan di tangannya. Sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kuat membuatnya tersudut di dinding. Bisa kita ulang, bagaimana bisa Hinata tersudut di rumahnya sendiri. Walau dalam kasus kali ini rumah yang ditempatinya adalah rumah sepupunya. Dan oleh seorang pemuda yang merupakan tamu yang diundang masuk. Ini membingungkan sungguh.

"Namamu?" Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendapati situasi dimana dirinya terperangkap diantara tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu dan dinding. "Jawab aku."

"H-H-Hyuuga H-Hi-Hinata." Cicitnya pelan.

Menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ketakutan, "Mulai saat ini kau menjadi pelayanku, Akashi Seijurou."

"E-eh?" Terkaget kontan saja dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kesalahan yang fatal karena pemuda berambut merah itu langsung meraih dagu gadis kecil itu dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan. Saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir pemuda itu. Dan rasa hangat dari bibir Seijuurou mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat pipinya merona hangat. Dan yang terpenting ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya diambil begitu saja oleh seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kontrak sudah dibuat, turuti semua perintah yang kau dapatkan. Mengerti."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dan merosot begitu saja ke lantai sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Ciuman pertamanya diambil.

Kemudian apa-apaan kontrak itu?!

Semenjak itu Akashi Seijuurou selalu datang ke rumah Neji. Baru Hinata ketahui kalau Neji mengikuti klub basket dan Seijuurou adalah kapten tim basket yang terkenal, Teiko. Juga dikatakan kapten dari generasi keajaiban yang dimuat di salah satu majalah basket. Yang bilang jika para jenius berkumpul menjadi satu dalam satu garis generasi. Membuat Teiko menjadi sekolah yang tak terkalahkan. Walau pun itu berarti menepatkan Neji di salah satu jajaran bangku cadangan. Namun bagi kakaknya itu bukan masalah besar karena pada dasarnya Neji lebih fokus pada kegiatan _student council_ dan basket sebagai pengisi waktu luang dan penjaga stamina.

Fakta mengejutkan lagi, Akashi Seijuurou tidak hanya cemerlang dalam olahraga basket tetapi juga prestasi sekolahnya. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Neji mengundang pemuda itu untuk belajar bersama. Dan segala hal tentang pemuda Akashi itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan, pintar bermain basket, pintar dalam hal akademis, salah satu jajaran _student council_ Teiko, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akashi Corp?

Mau tahu fakta mengejutkan lainnya?

Semenjak kedatangan Seijuurou maka Hinata juga resmi menjadi pelayan pemuda itu di rumahnya sendiri. Dimulai dari hal remeh-temeh seperti menyiapkankan teh yang Hinata kerjakan dengan senang hati. Kemudian menjadi permintaan tidak masuk akal sampai mengambilkan jas almamater sekolahnya yang tertinggal di Teiko saat sekolah sudah sepi. Dan harus berhadapan dengan raksasa setinggi lebih dari 180 cm berambut ungu yang tidak percaya jika Hinata disuruh Seijuurou mengambilkan jaketnya. Hingga ia harus menghabiskan seluruh uang jajannya selama seminggu untuk membeli snack sebagai ganti jaket tersebut. Herannya Hinata mau saja melakukan hal tersebut. Bukan karena kemamuannya tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika mata heterokrom tersebut memandangnya dengan aura superioritas mutlak tersebut.

"**Turuti semua perintah yang kau dapatkan. **Karena perintahku itu mutlak.**"**

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang terus menerus di kepala Hinata hingga membuat semua sistem syarafnya berontak ketika mendapatkan perintah. Alhasil dua tahun penuh dibawah tatapan mematikan dari Akashi Seijuurou sukses membuat Hyuuga Hinata menjadi seorang pelayan patuh penuh dedikasi tinggi.

.

.

.

Hinata mengingat kembali momen tersebut bagaimana sekarang tubuhnya terlalu menuruti semua perintah yang ada walau pun otaknya menolak. Setelah berada di dalam kungkungan sang raja superior selama dua tahun akhirnya Hinata bisa menghirup udara bebas juga. Mengetahui fakta kalau Neji dan Seijuurou tidak pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Dia dengar dari sepupunya tersebut Akashi Seijuurou melanjutkan pendidikannya kesebuah sekolah di luar Tokyo setelah mendapatkan undangan di sekolah Top dengan prestasi basketnya yang gemilang. Untuk hal tersebut Hinata rasanya ingin berlonjak senang baru kemudian gadis itu menyadari bahwa doktrin yang dipasang oleh majikannya tersebut ternyata menempel erat di kepalanya.

Seperti jarum hipnotis yang dipasangkan Illumi di kepala Killua.

Kira-kira seperti itulah keadaannya. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana-mana. Ah ya, masih ada untungnya lagi selama dua tahun kemarin Hinata tidak bersekolah di Teikou. Kalau sampai dia bersekolah di Teikou maka bisa dipastikan lepas dari kungkungan Akashi hanya sebuah projek yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Hinata apa perlu terus kuantar ke sekolahmu?" tanya Hiashi di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, "T-tidak perlu Tou-san. Terima kasih."

"Nee-chan nanti kutemani kau keliling Kyoto," sahut Hanabi acuh tak acuh sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

"Y-ya terima kasih juga Hanabi-chan."

Senyum terpasang di bibirnya. Hinata akhirnya kembali ke keluarganya. Walau sang ibu telah tiada namun masih terasa kehangatan keluarga disini. Setelah tiga tahun hidup berpisah dengan ayah dan juga adik perempuannya tentu saja Hinata bisa bernapas lebih lega. Walau pun yang paling menyenangkan adalah dia tidak perlu khawatir bertemu lagi dengan Akashi Seijurou selamanya. Karena sekarang Hinata pindah ke Kyoto untuk menyusul keluarganya. Setelah belajar dengan ketat selama kelas tiga akhirnya Hinata diterima masuk dalam salah satu sekolah unggulan di Kyoto.

Rakuzan _ Kōkō__._

Tubuh Hinata dibalut dengan jas almamater Rakuzan yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Dengan sebuah dasi yang berwarna biru gelap. Serta rok lipit yang tidak terlalu pendek. Hinata sedikit merasa risih jika menggunakan rok terlalu pendek. Senyumnya menguar di bibirnya ketika melihat atribut penerimaan siswa baru yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitamnya. Di pundak kanannya tersampir tas sekolah berwarna biru tua seperti yang dimiliki oleh siswa Rakuzan lainnya.

Guguran sakura mewarnai pembukaan siswa baru tersebut. Juga pandangan penuh kekaguman yang diberikan setiap siswi pada sosok berambut merah dengan kedua mata yang senada. Dan diantara guguran yang membuat surai indigo Hinata berterbangan, mata abu-abunya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya di masa lalu. Yang mengawasi setiap murid dengan mata merah yang kini tidak lagi berbeda warna. Meski demikian ia tahu jika hanya satu orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam terpaku saat pandangan kedua bertemu.

Kami-sama, kenapa kau sangat _berbaik hati_ mempertemukan ia dengan sang tuan yang selama setahun ini telah memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernapas?

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya saat sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Seakan pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk berlari namun tubuhnya hanya bisa terpaku saat menatap kedua manik mata yang kini berwarna merah. Meski aura superiornya tidak lagi setajam dua tahun lalu namun pandangan yang didapatkannya jauh lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Seakan Hinata masuk kedalam zone yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou dan tidak ada yang ada di dalam sana kecuali dirinya dan pemuda itu. Membuat Hinata kontan memejamkan matanya ketika sosok itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hyuuga, lama tidak bertemu."

Hyuuga?

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan nama marganya? Tetapi keputusannya mendongakkan kepalanya jelas salah besar saat melihat kedua manik itu menatap lurus kepadanya. Dengan seberkas senyum miring yang terlalu mempesona untuk dilihat mata. Akashi Seijuurou itu tampan jelas masuk dalam fakta yang Hinata lupakan. Kami-sama terkadang tidak adil dalam menciptakan makhluknya. Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu contohnya.

"S-s-senang bertemu d-denganmu A-Akashi-san," jawab Hinata tergagap dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Mata ungu kelabu itu bisa melihat senyum yang terpasang di wajah Seijuurou sampai pemuda berambut merah itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga bayangan matanya tertutup oleh rambut merah yang nampak memanjang.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga pada tuanmu Hinata."

Wajah Hinata pias seketika. "A-Akashi-san?"

"_Oh my,_ sepertinya Seijuurou-kun kembali lagi," sahut satu dari ketiga sosok yang berada jauh dibelakang mereka dengan rambut hitam panjang nyaris menyentuh dagu.

"Hn," sahut sosok dengan berkulit gelap dan berahang tegas.

Salah seorang dengan gigi taring yang mencuat memasang wajah lemas, "Tapi kalau Akashi yang ini keluar maka latihan akan semakin berat."

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang selama setahun ini?" Tangan kekar itu menarik dagu Hinata untuk mendongak kepadanya.

Mata heterokrom itu menatapnya tajam serta jangan lupakan seringai khas yang terpasang disana. Milik sang raja emperor dengan perintah mutlak yang tidak akan bisa ia tolak.

"A-Akashi-san? E-Eto..."

"Panggil aku seperti biasa Hinata." Wajah Hinata memerah karena wajah keduanya dalam jarak berbahaya.

"S-Seijuurou-sama."

"_Good girl."_ Senyum miring disana dan juga ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

Disini. Ditengah keramaian murid berlalu lalang. Akashi Seijuurou melakukan sesuatu yang kontan membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan sang kapten basket Rakuzan yang mencium seorang gadis, yang sekarang sudah pingsan di dalam dekapannya.

Well Hinata, _welcome to the jungle!_

.

.

.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang mencapai dagunya.

"_H-ha'i,"_ jawab Hinata.

Mari kita putar kembali dari kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat Hinata baru saja kembali dari ruang kesehatan. Ia tahu jika dia memiliki darah rendah hingga mudah pingsan. Terutama kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan dan tidak baik untuk jantungnya tadi pagi. Saat terbangun dia sudah ada di ruang kesehatan dan ternyata jam istirahat sudah lewat. Beruntung penjaga disana memberikannya roti dan juga memberitahukannya dimana kelasnya. Karena kejadian tadi pagi juga membuat Hinata tidak sempat melihat di kelas mana ia ditempatkan.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan aku Mibuchi Reo, kapten klub basket. Kalau Hinata-chan tidak keberatan bagaimana kau menjadi manajer klub basket?"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, "Eto... Tapi a-aku tidak t-terlalu mengerti basket. S-Sepertinya t-tidak..."

"Sei-chan bilang kau harus menjadi manajer klub basket Hinata-chan." Reo memasang senyum lembut di bibirnya walau wajah Hinata sudah memucat.

"T-tapi..."

"Hinata-chan tahu kan jika Sei-chan tidak suka dibantah." Wajah pemuda itu masih nampak sangat ramah namun kata-katanya sangat berbisa, "Jadi... Sehabis bel nanti jangan pulang terlebih dahulu."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kenapa jika mendengar nama Akashi Seijuurou ia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak. Walau tanpa ada nama Seijuurou saja dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan atau perintah dari seseorang. Melihat gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa terdiam Reo menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Sepertinya dia mulai mengetahui kenapa kaptennya tertarik dengan gadis bermata abu-abu ini.

"Ah ya, ini formulir pendaftarannya isi dan segera berikan kepada Shirogane-sensei. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum mengatakan kata terima kasih. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke kelasnya. Duduk dibangku dan mengisi formulir pendaftaran basket yang ada disana. Menuliskan nama dan kelas serta alasannya ingin menjadi manajer basket sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang guru. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan, bertanya pada salah satu guru yang ada, sebelum menuju tempat duduk yang ditempati oleh Shirogane-sensei. Dan menyerahkan formulir tersebut kepada sang guru.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san? Alasanmu menjadi ingin menjadi manajer tim basket karena disuruh oleh Akashi?" Guru sekaligus pelatih basket di Rakuzan itu mengurut keningnya.

Sebelum Hinata kemudian tersadar. "Ehhhh?"

Lagi-lagi Hyuuga Hinata melakukan sebuah perintah di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hahahaha... Akashi memang selalu menemukan bakat terpendam.. hahahaha." Pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ dan gigi taring mencuat nampak tertawa disebelah Reo.

"Aku setuju denganmu Kotarou-kun." Reo nampak tersenyum.

"Selain itu Hinata-chan juga cantik. Aku mau manajer seperti Hinata-chan paling tidak ia bisa menandingi manajer Touou yang berambut pink itu." Kotarou nampak terkekeh.

Kotarou masih sibuk tertawa sampai seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan membuatnya terdiam, "Akashi... Kau kesini."

"Kotarou, apa Hinata_-ku_ begitu menarik perhatian hingga kalian berkumpul disini?" Mata berlainan warna itu mengkilat menatap kedua rekan satu timnya. "Reo, jangan pernah kau melayangkan tanganmu menyentuh Hinata. Mengerti!"

Anggukan serempak dari kedua pemuda itu dan Akashi menyeringai kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Walau pun keduanya satu tahun lebih tua dari pada sang kapten tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa melawan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Akashi tersebut. Karena Seijuurou selalu benar maka dia tidak akan pernah kalah. Walau pun mereka harus latihan keras untuk membalas kekalahan melawan Seirin di Winter Cup kemarin. Dan dengan _mood swing_ Seijuurou seperti sekarang maka semuanya akan mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hinata ambilkan minum untukku." Suara Seijuurou menggema di lapangan basket.

"B-baik." Dengan cekatan Hinata mengambilkan minumannya.

"Hyuuga, tolong catat catatan waktu anggota tim."

"B-baiklah."

"Hinata mana handuk untukku?"

"I-ini Seijuurou-sama."

"Hyuuga, bantu catat _Bench Strength_ anggota tim."

"_H-Ha'i."_

"Hinata." "Hyuuga." Dan terus begitu selama beberapa minggu dia menjabat sebagai manajer basket Rakuzan.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata sadari kalau yang dihadapinya adalah dua Akashi Seijuurou. Jika yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil adalah tuan-nya yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan yang memanggilnya Hyuuga adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang lain. Yang jauh lebih lembut dan juga lebih pengertian. Setidaknya Seijuurou yang bukan tuannya tersebut selalu meminta tolong dengan sopan dibandingkan yang satunya. Dan juga jauh lebih perhatian.

Semisalnya saja saat Hinata sedang merasa demam. Seijuurou yang lain tersebutlah yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti membawa seragam kotor anggota tim dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Kediaman Akashi yang super megah. Memang segala sentuhan yang ada sangat tradisional namun bisa dipastikan jika Hinata dibiarkan maka ia akan tersesat di lorong-lorong panjang rumah tersebut. Seijuurou yang lain itulah yang merawat dengan baik hingga jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Lalu besok paginya, Hinata dimarahi oleh master Seijuurou-nya tentang menjaga kesehatan tubuh dan juga jangan memaksakan diri. Padahal siapa yang sering menyuruhnya kesana-sini? Dan dengan pengawasan ketat dari kedua kepribadian tersebut bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak merasa berdebar.

Dan disitu masalahnya.

Pelayan tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan tuannya, benar?

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Suara Reo membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang tengah melamun sambil mencatat posisi yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. M-Mibuchi-senpai."

Reo terdiam sesaat, "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun walau semua tugasmu selesai. Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman kau bisa membicarakannya padaku."

Ragu. Apa Hinata harus menceritakannya?

"Apa ini tentang Sei-chan?"

Glup...

Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah parah. "Ah... Apa kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu padanya?"

Tidak perlu jawaban karena wajah Hinata yang memerah parah sudah menjadi jawabannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Reo merasa gemas dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala manajer basket Rakuzan sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kedatanganmu Sei-chan menjadi jauh lebih sabar. Dia lebih terlihat manusiawi."

"M-maksud Mibuchi-senpai?"

Reo memutar bola basket di jari tangannya, "Kau tahu sendiri jika Sei-chan itu sangat sempurna. Peringkat satu sekolah, kapten basket, dan ketua _student council._ Apa perlu ditambahkan hanya Sei-chan satu-satunya anggota _student council_ dari kelas satu?" Hinata terperangah, "Na'ah saat bersamamu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sei-chan bergantung dengan orang lain. Biasanya pemuda itu suka melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri karena dia _perfectsionis-freak_. Bahkan sosok Sei-chan lainnya juga mengakuimu."

"Mibuchi-senpai menyadarinya?"

Reo tertawa, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun aku teman satu tim Sei-chan. Tapi untuk urusan percintaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa memberi saran. Karena jujur saja, Sei-chan dan percintaan itu sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang tepat. Jika itu Sei-chan dan basket, mungkin aku masih bisa."

"T-tapi meski begitu, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan Seijuurou-sama. M-mungkin selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelayannya. L-Lagi pula semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah m-memerintahku kesana sini." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ragu.

"_Daijobou,_ Sei-chan tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berada di dekatnya jika ia tidak menyukainya," kata Reo sambil mengelus pelan manajernya yang sudah seperti adik perempuannya tersebut.

Percayalah menyukai Hinata bukanlah perkara yang sulit.

Yang perkara sulit adalah pandangan dari kedua mata heterokrom yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tajam dan mematikan. Sebelum kemudian sosok tersebut berbalik dan melemparkan bola basket di tangannya asal, yang ajaibnya masuk ke dalam ring.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata temui aku sehabis latihan."

Perkataan itu membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat. Baru kali ini Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Padahal itulah yang bisa membuat Hinata membedakan siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan ia tidak bisa melihat warna mata pemuda Akashi itu karena tertutup poni panjang rambut merahnya. Maka Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dari pakaian olahraga menjadi seragamnya kembali. Jika diingat sudah tiga bulan ia menjadi manajer dari klub paling menjanjikan di sekolahnya. Rakuzan memegang teguh keseimbangan antara akademik dan olahraga dan tentunya dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Jika boleh jujur high-class. Dan sebagai manajer klub basket pekerjaannya lebih cenderung pada tukang bantu-bantu. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan observasi yang bagus seperti manajer Touou. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah pekerjaan kasar. Seperti mengumpulkan bola, mencatat waktu, membawa londry seragam latihan, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Melelahkan memang. Namun ada satu alasan kenapa dia masih juga bertahan walau pun hal tersebut melelahkan.

Karena sosok berambut merah yang kini sedang menunggunya dibawah pohon sakura kala senja datang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Mibuchi Reo?" Pertanyaan itu langsung saja menghantamnya dan membuat wajah Hinata memeraha seketika saat ia sudah berada dalam jarak dengar.

"T-Tidak ada Seijuurou-sama."

Dengan siapa dia bicara sesungguhnya?

"Kau berbohong." Nadanya terdengar tajam.

Hinata terdiam. Menurutnya tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya kali ini. Bahkan dia sendiri pun masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Benarkah dia menyukai sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya ini? Apakah ia termasuk dalam kategori masokis yang menerima saja selama ini di bully dan dipekerjakan oleh Seijuurou?

Dan sesungguhnya alasannya hanya ada satu.

"Kau berhenti jadi pelayanku. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Menjauh dariku." Seijuurou masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya namun bisa Hinata rasakan rada dingin yang menusuk disekitarnya, "Itu perintah, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"A-A- T-tunggu dulu." Hinata berusaha mengejar Seijuurou yang mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Diam di tempat. Jangan bergerak sampai aku pergi!" Mata berlainan warna itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tubuh Hinata mematung seketika. Ayolah, kenapa disaat seperti ini tubuhnya malah merepson konyol perintah yang diberikan oleh master-nya. Padahal banyak yang ingin dia katakan. Padahal apa yang ingin dikatakannya sudah tercetak di kepalanya hanya tinggal ujung lidahnya mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan. Apa yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan kepada pemuda berambut merah tersebut?

"T-tunggu a-aku. T-tolong Seijuurou-sama." Panggilnya lirih.

Sampai disini, Hinata memegang dadanya, terasa sakit saat berdebar terlalu kenceng ketika berdekatan dengan Seijuurou.

Mata ungu kelabu itu menatap punggung Seijuurou yang mulai menjauh. Dan tubuhnya seakan masih mematung terpalu ke dalam tanah. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari mata besar itu. Padahal punggung itu sebelumnya sangat dekat dengan uluran tangannya. Dan ia bisa merasakan tangan besar itu yang memeluknya erat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan semua itu.

Seijuurou meneruskan langkahnya. Tidak peduli dengan isakan lirih gadis berambut indigo yang ada di belakangnya. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya dia memberikan kebebasan kepada gadis itu untuk memiliki masa sekolah yang seharusnya. Keegoisan sisi lain dirinya lah yang membuat gadis tersebut tidak bisa menolak perintah apapun yang diberikan. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa kesal namun juga bersalah.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua tangan mungil melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

Suara isakan terdengar.

Kedua sosok tersebut terpaku diantara temaran cahaya matahari senja.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Suara pemuda itu sedikit tercekat.

Pelukan Hinata mengerat, "A-aku j-juga memiliki keinginanku sendiri. T-tidak bolehkah a-aku berada disisi Seijuurou-sama?"

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hingga kuku jarinya terasa sakit. Sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan kedua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya secepat pemuda itu menarik tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangan kokoh itu melingkari tubuh mungil Hinata seakan menujukkan superioritas yang dimiliki olehnya atas gadis Hyuuga itu. Memberikan klaim kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Hinata terisak sambil menggegam jas yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan sebelumnya Hyuuga Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Untuk sesaat wajah Hinata memerah sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, _"D-Daisuki."_

"Menyukai diriku yang mana?"

Hinata menguraikan sedikit pelukan keduanya, kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut, tangannya terjulur menangkupkan rahang tegas milik Seijuurou, sebelum sebuah senyum lembut terpasang di wajahnya lengkap dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"K-keduanya. B-bagian dirimu yang m-mana pun a-aku menyukainya. K-karena pemuda yang k-kusukai adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Kedua mata Seijuurou menatap Hinata tidak percaya sebelum kemudian keluar tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Sudah ia kira dari awal jika ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pesona milik gadis Hyuuga ini. Talenta yang dia temukan ketika menatap mata ungu kelabu tersebut untuk pertama kalinya. Jika gadis ini bisa memenjarakan hatinya jika Seijuurou tidak keburu mengambil alih atas klaim kepemilikan atas Hinata. Terkesan konyol dan kekanakan memang tetapi itulah yang terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya dalam waktu singkat. Membuat Hinata menjadi pelayannya agar Seijuurou bisa mengawasinya.

"Kalau begitu kita perbaharui kontraknya." Kedua tangan Akasih menangkup kedua pipi gembil Hinata dan menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan singkat, "Mulai sekarang, kau Hinata Hyuuga, bukan lagi pelayanku tetapi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Dan mulai sekarang jangan menerima perintah apapun selain perintah dariku. Mengerti."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Sebelum matanya terpejam ketika melihat jarak keduanya yang kembali menipis. Rasa hangat di bibirnya membuatnya seakan tidak menapak lagi di tanah. Mungkin ini pertanda jika kutukan yang dimilikinya sudah terangkat. Kutukan untuk selalu mendengarkan perintah orang lain. Yang dibuat oleh sang master agar sang putri tetap berada di sekitarnya. Sampai sang raja emperor tersebut memastikan hati sang putri sudah menjadi miliknya dan mengangkat kutukan itu dengan sebuah ciuman sang putri.

Hmm... Mungkin akan menjadi kisah lainnya.

Tetapi kisah ini tidak akan berakhir sampai disini saja. Benar begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Cross-over kedua yang dibuat. One-shoot karena jujur aku nggak kuat lagi kalau mau buat multi-chap mengingat fic yang lain juga belum selesai. Terinspirasi saat membaca kembali komik jadul setelah nonton Kuroko no Basuke. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Dear Kakashi-sensei, Happy Birthday. _Lets celebrate our birthday together._

September 15, 2014

.

.

.

.

**Omake (Part I)**

Suara pantulan bola basket terdengar di aula olahraga Rakuzan. Pertanda para atlitnya sedang berlatih dengan keras seperti biasanya. Dan Hinata juga berusaha dengan keras untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukan lagi karena perintah dari Seijuurou tetapi karena sekarang dia menyadari tanggung jawabnya sebagai manajer.

"Ne ne ne Hinata-chan, kudengar kau akhirnya pacaran dengan Sei-chan?" Mibuchi Reo tiba-tiba berkata ketika Hinata meletakkan handuk diatas bangku.

Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika membuat Reo tertawa seketika. "Jaga Sei-chan baik-baik ya." Baru tangannya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Jlebb...

Sebuah gunting mendarat keras pada dinding di sisi Reo. Sampai helaian rambut hitamnya sempat terpotong akibat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Membuat senior di klub basket tersebut memucat seketika. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Reo, kalau kau berani meletakkan satu jari pun pada Hinata-ku akan kupastikan latihanmu di neraka." Pemilik kedua mata heterokrom itu menatap tajam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, boleh silahkan tambahkan latar aura gelap di belakangnya. "Sekarang lari jongkok mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Dan Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh dengan takut-takut, "Y-ya?"

"Tolong lap keringatku." Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum di bibirnya kemudian meraih handuk milik pemuda itu dan mengelap keringat yang menetes dari wajah tampan pemuda yang kekasihnya. "Kau milikku, mengerti?"

"Y-ya tentu saja Seijuurou-kun." Dan hari bahagia memang tidak hanya berhenti di masa lalu kan?

.

.

.

.

**Omake (Part II)**

Inter-high akhirnya kembali diadakan.

Seorang gadis berambut gelap nampak sedang berjalan kebingungan sendirian. Jaket jersey berwarna putih dengan aksen biru di tangannya. Menarik perhatian seorang Momoi Satsuki yang berjalan bersama dengan anggota timnya. Jarang sekali menemukan seorang gadis kebingungan di lorong bagian atlit di kejuaraan basket laki-laki.

"Woah... Ukuran cup-nya sama denganmu Satsuki," kata seorang pemuda berkulit gelap.

"Dai-chan, apa itu perhatian utamamu ketika melihat perempuan?" Sakura mendecih pelan sebelum mendekat gadis itu, "Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

Satsuki terperanjat sesaat saat melihat manik ungu kelabu tersebut, "E-eto, sepertinya a-aku tersesat."

"Souka, jadi kau mencari siapa disini? Atau datang bersama siapa?" Satsuki tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak datang menonton bersama kami saja nona?" salah anggota tim basket dengan seragam hitam dan merah gelap tersebut menambahi.

"E-eto.."

"Momoi, Aomine, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini-nandodayo?" kata pemuda berambut hijau sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang tidak melorot.

"Hahaha... Shin-chan berpikir untuk menonton bersama kalian disini," tambah seorang pemuda bermata runcing.

"Urusai Takao. Bukan berarti aku memang berniat untuk menonton bersama kalian-nandodayo." Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Arra, Momo-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin kalian kenapa berkumpul disini?" kata sosok raksasa dengan tinggi 2 meter datang dengan snack di tangannya, "Aaah.. Hyuu-chin disini juga?"

"Kau kenal dengannya Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Satsuki.

Mata malas tersebut menatap gadis berambut pink dan gelap itu bergantian, "Tidak kenal."

"E-etoo... k-kalau tidak keberatan..." Suara gadis itu terdengar mengecil.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau kau menonton bersama kami saja nona?" kata Aomine sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pundak mungil gadis itu.

"E-etoo..." Susah mencari kata yang tepat sepertinya.

"Aomine-kun, jika aku menjadi kau akan lebih baik jika cepat melepakan rangkulanmu," suara datar tersebut kontan membuat kaget semua orang.

"Tetsu-kun." Hanya Satsuki yang dengan cepat menyadari keberadaan gadis yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut gelap itu dan memeluknya.

"_Ittai_ Satsuki."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu? Memang kau mengenal gadis ini?" Aomine nampak tersenyum senang ketika melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Waa Aomine-chii kau sudah punya pacar sekarang? Woah sugoi." Dan sosok berambut kuning datang dengan keributan lainnya.

"Iie, gadis itu bukan kekasih Aomine-kun," jawab Tetsuya cepat.

"Hoi kau ada masalah jika ada perempuan yang aku dekati Tetsuya?" Daiki nampak jengkel.

"_Iie_ Aomine-kun, hanya saja perempuan yang kau rangkul sudah memiliki kekasih." Satu alis Daiki terangkat sebelum mengikuti arah telunjuk Tetsuya yang merah pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan seragam jersey kebanggaan sekolahnya.

"Hinata kemari." Satu kata dari Akashi Seijuurou kontan membuat semua orang mengarah kepadanya. Apalagi melihat gadis itu memberikan jaket yang digenggamnya kepada sang pemuda. Dan sebuah senyum kecil di bibir Seijuurou kontan saja membuat semua mata yang ada disana terperangah tidak percaya. Sebelum satu lirikan tajam mengarah kepada Daiki.

"Aomine Daiki, kalau kau berani meletakkan tanganmu pada Hinata-ku lagi akan kupastikan tanganmu tidak akan berguna lagi untuk bermain basket." Kedua mata tersebut masih berwarna sama namun nada tajam tersebut jelas milik Akashi Seijuurou yang lain.

Meninggalkan semua dengan tatapan tajam Seijuurou berbalik untuk kembali ke lapangan dan gadis bernama Hinata itu tersenyum kecil sembari menudukkan punggungnya bergumam terima kasih. Sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh Seijuurou yang membawanya berjalan kembali. Dapat dilihat sebuah perbincangan kecil disana, terlihat kalau sang gadis meminta maaf beberapa kali dan sang pemuda menganggukkan kepala sembari mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis bermahkota indigo tersebut.

"Tetsu, siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Daiki yang akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji, kekasih Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya.

"_NANI!?"_ Dan choord suara tiba-tiba tercipta diantara rombongan tersebut.

**.**

**The End**

**.**


End file.
